Possession
by Amanda Mea
Summary: Eigentlich wollten die Heart-Piraten nur - wie für Piraten so üblich - an ein paar Schätze kommen. Und eigentlich wollte eine junge Shaolin-Priesterin namens Aiyana auf ihrer Studienreise nur ein altes Relikt finden. Doch irgendwie will es das Schicksal, dass ein kleines Missgeschick die Vorhaben beider zusammenbringt. Wohin all dies führt, hätte wohl keiner geahnt. (später:LawxOC)
1. Prolog

********Prolog: „Auch die längste Reise beginnt mit einem ersten Schritt"**** ***** ****

Noch ist die Morgensonne nicht zu sehen über den Bergen der Red Line und doch ist der Himmel über dem Tempel bereits in ein rot-goldenes Licht getaucht. Für die Mönche und Priester des abgeschiedenen Tempels hier ist es vollkommen normal, sehr früh aufzustehen und doch ist dieser eine Morgen für eine junge Priesterin etwas ganz Besonderes. Aiyana T'Soni sitzt meditierend im Garten des Tempels als ein alt-ehrwürdiger Shaolin-Priester stumm an sie herantritt. Es wirkt fast, als bemühe er sich, sie nicht zu stören. Eine kurze Weile lang beobachtet er sie nur, geduldig ihre Meditation abwartend, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem fast wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Die langen, dunkelbraunen Haare der jungen Frau fallen ihr sanft über die Schultern und glänzen im warmen Morgenlicht fast golden. Es ist die junge Frau selbst, die zuerst das Wort ergreift. Ihre Stimme klingt etwas tiefer und wärmer als man es von einem so jungen Mädchen erwarten würde. Sie spricht ruhig, ganz so als komme jedes Wort tief aus ihrer Seele und als würde sie daher in jedes von ihnen besondere Sorgfalt legen. Typisch, könnte man meinen, für einen alten Shaolin-Meister, aber ungewohnt bei einer solch jugendlichen Person.

Aiyana: (ohne sich umzusehen, mit geschlossenen Augen) „Meister Cale. Seid Ihr gekommen, um mir erneut von dieser Reise abzuraten?"

Meister Cale: (er atmet tief ein) „Nein, nicht heute, liebe Freundin. Dieser Tag gehört ganz Euch." (Aiyana atmet etwas erleichtert auf) „Der erste Schritt einer Reise, wie kurz oder lang sie auch sein mag, sollte immer mit positiven Gefühlen gemacht werden."

Aiyana: (lächelt beruhigt und öffnet die Augen)„Ich bin froh und erleichtert, dass Ihr das sagt." (sie richtet ihren Blick auf die Stelle, an der die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Berggipfeln glänzen) „Diese Entscheidung fiel mir nicht leicht, aber mein Herz sagt mir, dass es die richtige ist."

Meister Cale: „Und das...ist das Einzige, was zählt."

Aiyana: (steht langsam auf) „Ich sollte mich allmählich auf den Weg machen." (sie dreht sich zu Meister Cale um und geht auf ihn zu) „Ich danke Euch. Für alles."

Meister Cale: (legt ihr die Hände behutsam, fast väterlich, auf die Schultern) „Dankt nicht mir. Was Ihr in all den Jahren hier gelernt habt, ist ganz und gar Euer Verdienst. Und Ihr werdet auf Eurer Reise sicher noch viel mehr lernen."

Aiyana: (mit einem kindlich begeisterten, neugierigen Glänzen in den Augen) „Das hoffe ich sehr."

Meister Cale: „Und ich erwarte, dass Ihr alles niederschreibt und uns dann ausführlich davon berichtet." (er lächelt warmherzig)

Aiyana erwidert das Lächeln, nicht ohne auch ein wenig Wehmut in den Augen, und beide gehen durch den Garten zum vorderen Eingang des Tempels. Plötzlich kommt ein Mädchen mit Stupsnase, das etwas jünger als Aiyana erscheint, durch den Tempel hastig auf sie zu gerannt. Sie trägt ein farbenfrohes, kurzes Kleid mit Blumenmuster und einigen Rüschen, dazu hat sie Schleifen in den Haaren. In ihren Händen hält sie einen vollgepackten Seesack, den sie beim Laufen an sich drückt wie einen Schatz.

Aiyana: (schaut auf und entdeckt ihre langjährige Freundin) „Amy! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

Amy: „Aya!" (bleibt schlitternd vor den beiden Shaolin stehen, grinst breit) „Ich hab dir deinen Seesack mitgebracht." (streckt Aiyana feierlich den Seesack entgegen)

Aiyana: „Vielen Dank, Amy." (nimmt den Seesack) „Du bist nur für mich vom Dorf hier herauf gekommen?"

Amy: „Natürlich. Immerhin werd' ich dich eine ganze Weile nicht mehr sehen können. Da muss ich dich doch wenigstens verabschieden kommen." (zwinkert Aya frech zu)

Meister Cale: (schüttelt sanft lächelnd den Kopf; an Aya)„Die anderen möchten dir auch alles Gute wünschen. Sie haben sich alle versammelt."

Die quirlige Amy hakt sich kurzerhand bei Aiyana ein und zusammen verlassen die drei den Tempel durch den Vordereingang. Draußen sind sämtliche Mönche und Schüler des Tempels und zahlreiche Leute aus dem nahe gelegenen Dorf versammelt. Aiyana wirkt bei dem Anblick etwas gerührt. Sie wirft sich ihren Seesack über, trennt sich behutsam von Amy und steigt die Stufen des Tempels hinunter zu der versammelten Gemeinschaft. Dann grüßt sie die Versammelten mit dem üblichen Shaolin-Gruß, indem sie sich mit ihrer geballten rechten Hand in ihrer flachen linken Hand vor dem Brustkorb leicht verbeugt. Bevor sie spricht, holt sie erneut tief Luft.

Aiyana: „Ich danke Euch, meine Freunde. Aber ein solcher Aufwand wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Priester: (tritt lächelnd zu Aiyana vor)„Jede noch so lange Reise beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt. Folglich ist der erste Schritt der bedeutendste und wir möchten Euch bei ihm begleiten." (er nimmt Aiyana's Hände sanft zwischen seine eigenen) „Damit Ihr auch bei Euren weiteren Schritten nie das Gefühl haben werdet, allein zu sein."

Im Hintergrund lässt Amy ein kurzes, unterdrücktes Schniefen hören. Meister Cale legt ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Meister Cale: „Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können." (er tritt vor Aya) „Sie haben sich alle heute hier versammelt, weil ihnen Euer Wohlbefinden auf Eurer Reise sehr wichtig ist. Weist die positiven Wünsche, die sie Euch mitgeben wollen nicht von Euch."

Aiyana: (flüsternd)„Natürlich nicht, Meister Cale."

Ihr wäre es persönlich lieber gewesen, ohne ein derartiges Abschiedskommando auf ihre Reise zu gehen. Im Tempel wussten alle bereits seit Tagen, dass Aya sich auf Wanderschaft begeben wolle. Doch nun zu sehen, was oder besser wen sie zurücklässt, fällt ihr schwer – sehr schwer. Aber vielleicht... - so denkt sie sich – vielleicht ist dies ja ihre erste Prüfung. Sie will endlich lernen, nicht aus Büchern oder alten Schriften oder von den Erzählungen anderer. Sie will die Welt sehen und neuen Leuten mit all ihren Kulturen und Glaubensrichtungen begegnen. Und eine Voraussetzung dafür ist dann wohl, dass man dem Schutz und der Sicherheit seiner Heimat vorerst entsagt, genau wie der Liebe und Geborgenheit seiner Freunde und Familie.

Aiyana atmet tief durch, ganz so als versuche sie die Energie um sich herum zu sammeln, sodass sie ihren Mut zu dieser Reise nicht verliert.

Aiyana: „Ich..." (ihre Stimme bricht kurz ab) „Ich fühle mich zutiefst gerührt und ich werde versuchen, mir diesen Anblick von euch – wie ihr hier vor mir steht – gut in mein Gedächtnis einzuprägen." _Und in mein Herz._ , denkt sie noch für sich.

Sie und Meister Cale verabschieden sich mit dem Shaolin-Gruß, dann umarmt sie Amy herzlich, die nicht ganz erfolgreich versucht, ihre Tränen unterdrücken. Aiyana lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu, doch Amy erkennt, dass auch Aya das Lächeln schwerer fällt als sonst. Schließlich schreitet Aiyana durch die versammelte Menge und verabschiedet sich mittels Shaolin-Grußes von jedem einzelnen. Der letzte Priester, von dem sie sich verabschiedet, reicht ihr feierlich einen Priesterstab. Mit zitternden Händen nimmt Aya ihn entgegen und umklammert ihn so fest als würde er ihr zusätzliche Kraft geben. Und dann, ohne sich noch einmal um zusehen, folgt sie mit sicheren Schritten dem sandigen Pfad, der nach unten ins Dorf und schließlich zum Hafen führt. Auch in dem beschaulichen Küstendorf grüßen und verabschieden sie viele Bewohner, die zu dieser frühen Stunde schon auf sind. Am Hafen kommen einige Kinder stolpernd auf sie zu gerannt und binden ihr kichernd ein selbst gebasteltes, bemaltes Stoff-Armband um das Handgelenk. Nach einer innigen Gruppenumarmung besteigt Aiyana schließlich ein Handelsschiff, das sie zur nächst gelegenen Insel bringen soll. Knarrend legt es ab und segelt gemütlich aus der Bucht heraus auf die sanften Wellen des East Blue. Die kühle Morgenbrise weht ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Aiyana ist bereits viele Meter vom Festland entfernt, als sie Amy's winkende Silhouette im Hafen erkennt. Jetzt da sie niemand außer einige der Schiffsmannschaft sehen kann, schafft sie es nicht ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken und einige Tränen kullern ihr über die Wangen. Lächelnd und energisch erwidert sie das Winken. Aus der Ferne hört sie nur noch ein verschwommenes „Ich werde dich vermissen!", auch wenn sie die Bedeutung der Worte mehr spürt als sie wirklich zu hören. Dann verschwindet die Küste auch schon im morgendlichen Nebel der See und aus ihren Augen. Vielleicht für immer.

 ** **~ Ende Prolog ~****

* Titel-Zitat von Laotse


	2. Kapitel 1

**~ Kapitel 1: „Im Alltag passiert überall nichts, aber das mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit..."** *

Es ist zur Abwechslung einmal schönes Wetter mitten auf der Grand Line und auf den sanften Wogen schaukelt ein gelbes U-Boot gemütlich vorwärts. Am Heck hat es ein kleines Lateinersegel gesetzt und vorne am Bug ein großes, schwarzes Rahsegel mit einem roten, Smiley-ähnlichen Piratensymbol.

Unter diesem vorderen Segel und an Deck des Schiffes steht ein Eisbär im orangefarbenen Overall, welcher das gleiche Symbol wie das Segel auf der linken Brustseite trägt. Der weiße Bär lehnt träge an der Reling, hat verträumt die Augen geschlossen und genießt offenbar die frische Seeluft, die ihm sanft um die Nase weht. Seine Ohren lauschen dem Flattern des Segelstoffs im Wind und den wenigen Möwen, die um die Masten kreisen. Da betritt ein braunhaariger Mann in einem zu dem des Bären passenden weißen Overall und mit türkisfarbener Ballonmütze lässig das Deck. Der Eisbär dreht den Kopf gerade so weit, um die Quelle der Schritte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen zu können.

Eisbär: „Oh, Shachi." (gelangweilt) „Du bist es nur."

Shachi: (etwas beleidigt) „Hey, was heißt hier 'nur'? Wen hast du denn erwartet, Bepo?"

Bepo: „Ach, niemand besonderes. Ich dachte nur, der Käpt'n will schon wieder, dass wir abtauchen." (er seufzt melancholisch)

Shachi: „Hmm, dachte mir schon, dass du hier oben an der frischen Luft bist, nach der ganzen Zeit unter Wasser."

Bepo: (brummt zustimmend) „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Shachi: „Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob die Insel schon zu sehen ist."

Bepo: (prüft noch einmal den Horizont und anschließend den Lock-Port) „Nichts zu sehen, aber wir sind noch auf Kurs."

Shachi: (kratzt sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf) „Okay, dann gehe ich mal runter gucken, ob Radar schon was auf dem Schirm hat."

Bepo: (verträumt) „Meinetwegen." (er gähnt herzhaft)

Shachi schüttelt beim Anblick des dösenden Kameraden grinsend den Kopf und geht wieder unter Deck. Gemütlich und mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schlendert er die Gänge entlang und steigt einige Leitern hinunter bis er in einen Abschnitt unterhalb des Wasserspiegels kommt. Er folgt dem engen Gang in Richtung Bug und betritt den letzten Raum, in dem ein riesiges Bullauge auf Bugseite den Blick ins Meer ermöglicht. Der Rest des Zimmers ist mit zahlreichen piependen und leuchtenden Geräten ausgestattet, vor denen ein Junge mit orange-roten Haaren und Sommersprossen sitzt. Passend zu Shachi ist auch er in einem weißen Overall gekleidet. Doch seltsamerweise trägt er in dem schwach beleuchteten und recht ruhigen Raum eine Brille mit getönten Gläsern und dicke Kopfhörer. Shachi tritt langsam von hinten an den Jungen heran und tippt ihm auf die Schulter.

Junge: (erschrickt und dreht sich um) „Shachi!" (nimmt die Kopfhörer ab) „Ich – ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört!"

Shachi: (grinst) „Ja, ja, ich werd' immer besser."

Junge: „Träum' weiter. An mich heranschleichen, wenn ich die Dinger nicht aufhabe, das schaffst du eh nie."

Shachi: (etwas enttäuscht) „Ich weiß. Unserem 'Radar' entgeht halt nichts." (klopft ihm brüderlich auf die Schulter) „Naja, egal. Zeig mal, ob du schon was auf'm Schirm hast!"

Radar: (wendet sich einem der Bildschirme zu) „Oh, äh...wie's der Zufall so will hab ich das." (er zeigt auf einen Punkt am oberen Rand des Bildschirms, der sich piepend und langsam der Mitte nähert) „Wir müssten bald da sein."

Shachi: „Bepo konnte oben bis eben noch nichts erkennen."

Radar: „Das dürfte sich jeden Moment ändern." (scheint hinter Shachi nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten) „Wo ist eigentlich Penguin? Ihr hängt doch sonst immer zusammen rum."

Shachi: „Penguin? Der ist grad' in der Kombüse am Werkeln."

Radar: (freudestrahlend) „Wirklich? Was gibt's denn heute?"

Shachi: (zuckt gelangweilt mit den Achseln) „Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen gehen." (Radar seufzt missmutig) „Naja, ich geh dann mal dem Käpt'n Bescheid sagen."

Radar: „Okay, grüß' ihn von mir."

Shachi: (lacht kurz laut auf) „Du könntest ruhig mal öfter hier unten rauskommen."

Radar: (abwehrend) „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag."

Shachi: „Ja, ja, schon gut. Wenn ich ganz lieb bin, frag' ich für dich vielleicht danach nochmal Penguin was es heute gibt." (Radar atmet freudig auf) „Vielleicht aber auch nicht." (er grinst frech)

Radar: (beleidigt) „Du bist so fies."

Der sommersprossige Junge macht Anstalten wütend aufzustehen, als Shachi aber schon lachend die Tür hinter sich zuschlägt.

Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich der junge Mann namens Penguin, der praktischer Weise eine Mütze mit seinem Namen darauf trägt (und wie es der Zufall will ebenfalls einen weißen Overall), eine Etage über den beiden: in der Kombüse des Schiffes. Aus den großen Bullaugen kann man das ruhige Meer und den wolkenlosen Himmel sehen. Neben Penguin, der mit seinen Armen auf einer Arbeitsplatte lehnt, steht ein hochgewachsener Mann im Arztkittel. Er gehört ganz offensichtlich zur Gattung der Fischmenschen. Besonders die matt-blaue Hautfarbe und die lange gelbe Rückenflosse lassen darauf schließen.

Penguin: (scheinbar trübselig in Gedanken) „Oh Mann, was soll ich nur damit anstellen?"

Fischmensch: „'Ne ganze Menge: wie wär's mit Rata-Toast?" (kurzes Schweigen während dem er Penguin anstarrt, der ihn aber nicht beachtet) „Toast Bolognese?" (Penguin seufzt schwer) „Toast Suey?"

Penguin lässt mit einem zweiten verzweifelten Seufzen und einem dumpfen 'PLONK' den Kopf auf die Arbeitsplatte fallen.

Penguin: (mit dem Gesicht auf der Platte) „Eher nicht."

Fischmensch: (tut so als würde er kurz überlegen) „Toastsuppe?"

Penguin: (richtet sich ruckartig auf) „Chat! Das hilft mir nicht weiter. Du weißt unser Käpt'n hasst Brot."

Chat: „Schon mal getestet, ob es hypochondrisch ist?"

Penguin: „Ob es was ist?"

Chat: „Hypochondrisch. Medizinischer Fachbegriff für 'eingebildet'. Vielleicht mag er es nur nicht, wenn er weiß, dass es Brot ist."

Penguin: „Ich hab's bisher noch nicht ausprobiert, nein."

Chat: „Du könntest die Toastscheiben aneinander binden, in den Ofen schieben und sagen ,Heute gibt's Hackbraten!'."

Penguin: (lächelt gezwungen und seufzt) „Ich überlege ernsthaft so was zu tun."

Chat: „Wir könnten natürlich auch ein paar Leute zum Angeln zusammentrommeln, aber ich glaube die Hackbraten-Strategie ist da sicherer."

Penguin: (jubelt kurz auf und knufft Chat an der Schulter) „Das ist es, Mann!"

Chat: „Okay, ich hol den Toast."

Penguin: „Nein, Chat, das Angeln meine ich! Ich hab gesehen, dass wir noch einige Angeln da haben. Ich geh gleich die anderen holen."

Mit diesen Worten eilt Penguin aus der Kombüse, um Leute zum Angeln ran zu schaffen und Chat folgt ihm etwas entspannteren Schrittes.

Genau in diesem Moment eilt auch der Eisbär Bepo von Deck und in Richtung der Kajüte des Käpt'n. Dort angekommen pocht er gehetzt an die Tür, wartet aber nicht das „Herein" von drinnen ab. Der Käpt'n, ein junger schwarzhaariger Mann, mit gelb-schwarzem Hoodie und hellen Jeans, sitzt gerade an seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Mütze, eine flauschige, weiße Mütze mit dickerem Saum und braunem Fleckenmuster am Rand, liegt auf seinem Bett, als hätte er sie locker dort hin geworfen. Als er seinen Navigator hinter sich reinkommen hört, dreht er sich gelassen zu ihm um.

Bepo: (etwas außer Atem) „K-Käpt'n, da ist dichter Nebel, direkt voraus!"

Der Angesprochene springt ohne zu antworten auf und schnappt sich seine Mütze und ein langes Nodachi1. Rasch läuft er mit Bepo auf's Deck und prüft selbst neugierig den Horizont. Tatsächlich hängt dichter Nebel wie eine Wand inzwischen fast direkt vor dem Schiffsbug.

Käpt'n: „Sag' der Mannschaft Bescheid."

Bepo: „Aye, Aye!" (er rennt los)

Käpt'n: (ruft ihm hinterher) „Und frag Radar, ob die Insel in diesem Nebel liegt."

Bepo: (sieht sich im Gehen um) „Aye, Ay – autsch!" (er kracht mit Shachi zusammen)

Shachi: „Hey, Bepo, pass' doch auf wo du hinläufst!"

Bepo: (übertrieben niedergeschlagen) „'Tschuldigung."

Käpt'n: „Shachi! Warst du unten bei Radar?"

Shachi: (entdeckt jetzt erst den Kapitän) „Oh, Käpt'n! Ja, ja ich war grad unten bei ihm. Er hat die Insel bereits auf'm Schirm. Direkt voraus."

Käpt'n: (grinst abenteuerlustig) „Dann sollten wir uns wohl auf einen Landgang vorbereiten."

1 besonders langes, einschneidiges, japanisches Schwert

 **~ Kapitel 1 Ende ~**

* Titel-Zitat von Elmar Kupke


	3. Kapitel 2

**~ Kapitel 2: „Abenteuer ist nur ein romantischer Ausdruck für Schwierigkeiten."** *

Das gelbe U-Boot der Heart-Piratenbande liegt schaukelnd und mit gerafften Segeln an einer von Nebel umhüllten Insel. Die Luft hier fühlt sich an wie in einem Treibhaus. Die meisten der Mannschaft sind bereits an Deck des Schiffes und versuchen im dichten Dunst etwas zu erkennen.

Bepo: „Mann, der Nebel hier macht mich noch ganz fertig. Was ist bloß mit dem Meer hier los?"

Chat: „Oh, das ist kein Salzwasser-Nebel, mein fusseliger Freund."

Käpt'n: (dreht sich zu ihm um) „Heißt das, der Nebel kommt von der Insel?"

Chat: „Clever, wie immer. Ich glaube, auf dieser Insel gibt's eine ganze Menge Wasser."

Radar: „Aber viel Wasser bedeutet doch nicht unbedingt auch viel Nebel, oder?"

Chat: „Da hat aber jemand in der Schule gut aufgepasst. Vielleicht leben ja Menschen auf dieser Insel, die Nebelmaschinen produzieren."

Radar: (wird rot) „Du veralberst mich doch nur wieder."

Chat: (grinst) „Ist meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung hier an Bord."

Shachi: „Woher kommt denn nun dann der viele Nebel?"

Chat: „Also entweder haben wir hier eine Insel mit natürlicher Saunalandschaft..." (Shachi funkelt ihn drohend an) „Heiße Quellen will ich damit sagen, oder …."

Käpt'n: „Wasserfälle." (die Mannschaft guckt ihn verdutzt an)

Chat: „Oder das." (die Mannschaft guckt noch etwas mehr verdutzt zu ihm) „Was? Das war doch beeindruckend deutlich formuliert oder nicht?"

Käpt'n: „Chat."

Chat: „Hmm?"

Käpt'n: „Ich will, dass du mitkommst auf die Insel."

Chat: „Äh, Momentchen mal, Law, ich bin Chirurg kein Entdecker..." (Law guckt ihn an und hebt eine Augenbraue; Chat schaut die anderen der Mannschaft kurz an, dann wieder zu Law) „Ja, ich weiß, die anderen sind auch nicht gerade Abenteurer..." (er ignoriert die leicht beleidigten Blicke der anderen)

Law: „Ich weiß, du gehst nicht gerne an Land. Deswegen bitte ich dich auch selten darum. Heute tue ich es und ich will es eher ungern zu einem Befehl machen."

Der sonst so schlagfertige Fischmensch erkennt, dass weitere Diskussionen nichts bringen würden. Er atmet kurz tief durch, nickt dann und geht kurz unter Deck, um seinen Kittel wegzubringen. Law sieht ihm noch kurz hinterher, dann wirft er erneut einen Blick auf die Insel bevor er sich an die anderen wendet.

Law: „Bepo. Shachi. Ihr kommt ebenfalls mit."

Bepo, Shachi: „Aye, Aye, Käpt'n."

Kurze Zeit später ist das Vierer-Gespann bereits auf dem Weg ins Inselinnere. Law prüft dabei immer wieder ein Stück Papier in seinen Händen, das wie eine Karte aussieht. Ihr Weg führt die Piraten durch eine dicht bewachsene Felsenlandschaft und wie zuvor bereits vorausgeahnt sehen sie an nahezu jeder Felswand Wasser hinunterströmen. Bepo bleibt etwas zurück, der Nebel und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit scheinen ihm etwas zu schaffen zu machen. Schließlich endet der Weg offenbar vor einer besonders steilen und hohen Felswand, die sich noch dazu auch weit nach links und rechts erstreckt. Darüber hinaus trennt eine Art See oder Graben den Weg von benannter Felswand. Der schwarzhaarige Kapitän betrachtet nachdenklich die Ausmaße des Hindernisses, dann die Karte und anschließend wieder die Wand vor ihnen. Er faltet die Karte zusammen und steckt sie weg.

Bepo: „Was nun, Käpt'n?"

Law: „Die verlassene Stadt, die wir suchen, befindet sich anscheinend direkt hinter dieser Wand."

Shachi: „Und?"

Law: „Und da kommst du ins Spiel, Chat."

Chat: „Ah, versteh' schon: der Fischmensch darf wieder kurz schwimmen gehen." (er geht an den Rand des Grabens) „Keine Sorge, ich mach das schon und wenn ich nicht mehr wiederkomme, dann wisst ihr zumindest, dass etwas sehr Unfreundliches in diesem Graben wohnt..." (Bepo schaut ihn geschockt an) „...oder ich einfach keine Lust hatte, wiederzukommen."

Law: (leicht fordernd) „Chat..."

Chat salutiert übertrieben und springt dann in hohem Bogen ins Wasser. Einen Moment lang beobachten die zurück gebliebenen drei wie die Wasseroberfläche sich kräuselt dort, wo ihr Kamerad hinabgetaucht ist. Doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit streckt er wieder den Kopf aus dem Wasser. Law sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Chat: „Hab 'nen Durchgang gefunden. Ihr werdet euren Augen auf der anderen Seite nicht trauen, Leute."

Law: (grinst) „Sehr gut. Bepo, du nimmst Shachi mit."

Chat: (grinst frech) „Oh, und ich hab heute mal die Ehre, unseren Kapitän zu befördern? Ein Traum wird wahr."

Bepo: „Moment mal, warum..."

Law: „Du kannst doch gut schwimmen, oder nicht?"

Bepo: „Ja, schon, aber..."

Shachi: „Ich könnte auch selbst schwimmen, ich bin nicht gerade schnell, aber..."

Law: (lächelt) „Wovor habt ihr Angst?" (die beiden sehen ihn drucksend an) „Super, dann ist das ja geklärt. Chat?"

Chat: „Alles einsteigen bitte. Ich als Ihr Kapitän..." (er betont das Wort „Kapitän" besonders) „...heiße Sie herzlich willkommen an Bord der MS Chantu Pierce."

Bepo, Shachi und Law waten zu Chat ins Wasser. Während Shachi sich an Bepo's Schultern festhält, greift Law mit seiner freien Hand (in der anderen hält er sein Schwert) nach Chats Schulter.

Chat: „Und halten Sie sich gut fest. Wir haften nicht für Wasserschäden oder das was gemeinhin auch als Ertrinken bekannt ist."

Und mit diesen Worten tauchen alle ab. Unter Wasser kann man kaum etwas erkennen, doch Chat scheint genau zu wissen wo es lang geht und Bepo folgt einfach seiner deutlich sichtbaren gelben Rückenflosse. Endlich dann scheinen sie sich ihrem Ziel zu nähern und tauchen aus der Wasseroberfläche wieder hervor. Chat hatte nicht übertrieben. Auf dieser Seite bietet sich ihnen ein atemberaubender Anblick. Offensichtlich zieht sich die Felswand in einem Kreis um die alte Stadt, an deren höchster Punkt ein beeindruckender Tempel steht. Noch eindrucksvoller ist nur die kolossale Buddha-Statue, die hinter dem Tempel über die ganze Stadt zu wachen scheint. Und obwohl die Statue und die Gebäude bereits teilweise zerfallen und überwuchert sind strahlen sie immer noch eine ehrfürchtige Atmosphäre aus. Die einzigen Geräusche sind das Zwitschern aufgescheuchter Vögel und das permanente, kraftvolle Rauschen der Wasserfälle, die ringsum von den Rändern der Felswände hinabstürzen. Die Farben der vielen Kirschbäume, die gerade in voller Blüte stehen und des Tempels harmonisieren auf einzigartige Weise miteinander. Der Anblick ist dermaßen imposant, dass die vier für einen Augenblick stumm vor Staunen nur da stehen und alles auf sich wirken lassen. Law reißt sich schließlich als Erster vom Anblick wieder los und holt kurz seine Leute aus ihrem Staunen heraus, um dann dem Weg hoch zum Tempel zu folgen.

Ihr Weg führt sie durch die alte, verlassene Stadt, deren Häuser bereits zerfallen sind. Doch sind sie nur Opfer der Witterung geworden? Law zweifelt daran als er im Vorbeigehen genauere Blicke auf die Häuser wirft. Als sie schließlich am Tempel ankommen, scheint sich sein Verdacht zu bestätigen. Das Eingangstor zum Tempelgelände wurde sichtlich brutal aufgebrochen.

Bepo: (betrachtet etwas nervös das Tor)„Was – was ist hier passiert?"

Law: „Ich nehme an das waren Plünderer."

Shachi: „Moment! Heißt das, wir finden hier keinen Schatz mehr?"

Law: (wirkt von diesem Fakt nur wenig schockiert) „Gut möglich." (er geht weiter) „Lasst uns trotzdem noch etwas weiter gucken wo wir schon hier sind."

Bepo: (er folgt Law) „Meinst du wir finden was, das für die Plünderer nicht wichtig war, aber für uns?"

Law: „Vielleicht."

Chat: „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, einen Tempel zu bestehlen."

Shachi: (provokant grinsend) „Abergläubisch?"

Chat: „Wenn ich sage, ich hab' ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, dann meine ich nicht das ungute Gefühl, dass irgendeine übergeordnete Macht meine Seele auf immer und ewig verdammt...obwohl das sicher auch nicht angenehm ist... Ich hab eben – einfach nur ein ungutes Gefühl dabei."

Law: „Wir werden versuchen, etwas achtsamer mit dem Zeug hier umzugehen. Beruhigt dich das?"

Chat: „Hmmm, na gut, wenn du das sagst."

Wachsam inspizieren sie den Tempel, doch gerade in diesem Gebäude sind die Verwüstungen am schlimmsten. Die Plünderer haben keinen Stein auf dem anderen gelassen und selbst Schriftrollen und Bücher aus ihren Regalen gerissen und weitestgehend zerstört. Doch etwas ganz anderes lässt Bepo, Shachi und Chat plötzlich den Schrecken in die Glieder fahren und auch Law scheint dieser Anblick nicht kalt zu lassen. Überall im Tempel liegen Skelette und sie tragen keine Priesterroben.

Law: „Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Plünderer gefunden."

Bepo: „Das – das sind die Plünderer?! Aber was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Law: (beugt sich genau wie Chat über eines der Skelette; dann wirkt er fast erschrocken) „Kann es sein?"

Bepo: „Was?"

Chat: (ebenso schockiert) „Ich glaube ja, Käpt'n."

Bepo: (zu Chat) „Was?!"

Law: (steht auf) „Die scheinen sich hier alle gegenseitig umgebracht zu haben."

Bepo, Shachi: (nervös) „W-wie bitte?!"

Law: „Wir teilen uns kurz auf. Bleibt wachsam!"

Und mit jenen Worten geht er weiter durch die schwach beleuchteten Räume des Tempels. Chat betrachtet derweil einen Raum, der wohl mal als Bibliothek fungiert hat, näher und versucht, in den brüchigen Papierresten noch einige unversehrte Seiten zu finden. Shachi hat kurz darauf eine Art Garten gefunden und sammelt auf den Rat Chats hin alles, was Penguin in der Küche verwerten könnte. Bepo begleitet seinen Kapitän tiefer in den Tempel hinein, als dem Eisbären plötzlich ein seltsames Leuchten in einer Kammer auffällt, dem er folgt. Law beachtet ihn nicht, sondern prüft eine Wand, die ihm verdächtig unversehrt vorkommt. Die Kammer, in die Bepo tritt, lag scheinbar einmal hinter einer Wand versteckt, was die Plünderer wohl nicht davon abgehalten hatte, eben diese aufzubrechen. Der Raum hat keinerlei Fenster, durch die Licht reinkommen könnte, tatsächlich sind die einzigen Dinge im Raum die leeren, steinernen Regale an den Wänden und zur Verwunderung des vorsichtigen Eisbären dutzende zerbrochener Glasphiolen, die den Boden bedecken. Und gerade inmitten dieses Berges aus Glasscherben findet er die Quelle des seltsamen Lichts: eine einzelne, filigrane Phiole scheint dem Zerstörungswahn der Plünderer entkommen zu sein. Behutsam hebt Bepo das zerbrechliche Gefäß auf und betrachtet es näher. Im Inneren befindet sich eine merkwürdige Substanz: halb Flüssigkeit, halb Rauch. Sie selbst scheint in einem dunklen Grau-Blau-Ton zu schimmern, doch tiefer aus der Flüssigkeit dringt hier und da ein klares weiß-silbriges Licht, das fast schon hypnotisierend wirkt. Der Eisbär ist vollkommen fasziniert von diesem Anblick und merkt nicht wie sich sein Kapitän von hinten nähert und ihn mehrere Male versucht anzusprechen. Schließlich legt ihm Law etwas besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter. In diesem Moment schreckt Bepo auf, als wäre er gerade auf furchtbare Weise mitten aus einem Traum gerissen worden und lässt die Phiole fallen. Das Glas zerschellt mit hellem Klang auf dem steinernen Boden der Kammer und die seltsame Flüssigkeit im Inneren verdampft just im Augenblick, da sie den Boden berührt. Zugleich erlischt das Licht aus der Substanz zu Bepo's Füßen. Der Kapitän und sein Navigator betrachten die Überreste kurz.

Law: „Hey, alles okay bei dir?"

Bepo: (ohne den Blick von den Scherben zu wenden) „Mhhhhh..." (er nickt matt)

Law: (schüttelt ihn an der Schulter bis Bepo ihn ansieht) „Bepo?!"

Bepo: „Oh...Käpt'n...ja, was ist?"

Law: (noch etwas besorgt) „Wir gehen zurück zum Schiff."

Bepo: „I-in Ordnung...Ist mir eh lieber."

Law: „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Bepo: „Ich...hab nur etwas Kopfschmerzen. Ist bestimmt der Nebel und so."

Law: (wirkt nicht ganz überzeugt) „Okay, dann komm."

Die vier Piraten treffen sich draußen vor dem Tor des Tempels und machen sich zügig auf den Rückweg. Erneut fällt Bepo etwas zurück, doch irgendwie hat Law das Gefühl, dass es diesmal nicht am Nebel liegt und so behält er ihn genau im Auge. Trotz der bisherigen etwas unangenehmen Entdeckungen verläuft der Rückweg unspektakulär und sie sind rasch wieder an der Küste beim U-Boot angekommen. Penguin nimmt die Abenteurer in Empfang und Shachi zeigt ihm sofort, was er im Garten des Tempels gefunden hat. Chat ist bereits wieder an Deck, um die Schriftstücke sicher zu verstauen, da fällt Law auf, dass sich Bepo nicht mehr vom Fleck bewegt.

Law: (dreht sich zu Bepo um) „Hey, Bepo! Was ist?"

Die anderen sehen neugierig auf. Als der Angesprochene nicht antwortet, geht sein Kapitän rasch auf ihn zu, doch auf halber Strecke bricht Bepo scheinbar vor Schmerzen zusammen. Law – bestürzt über seinen leidenden Vize – rennt die verbliebene Strecke zu Bepo. Gerade als er sich zu ihm hinunter knien will, holt der Eisbär plötzlich in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus und haut seinen völlig perplexen Kapitän mit einem mächtigen Tatzenhieb von den Füßen.

Die anderen Versammelten: (schockiert) „KÄPT'N!"

 **~ Kapitel 2 – Ende ~**

* Titel-Zitat von Peter Becker


	4. Kapitel 3

**~ Kapitel 3: „Der Körper ist der Übersetzer der Seele ins Sichtbare."** *

Bepo: (rasend) „WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN!?"

Law: (wischt sich mit dem Handrücken etwas Blut von der Lippe) „Bepo! Was zur...?"

Doch weiter kommt er mit seiner Frage nicht, denn sein langjähriger Freund setzt erneut zum Sprung auf ihn an. Diesmal jedoch reagiert Law blitzschnell und weicht gekonnt mit einem schwungvollen Rückwärtssalto aus. Um Haaresbreite verfehlt die Tatze des Bären sein Ziel und gräbt sich tief in den weichen Boden. Ohne zu zögern lässt Bepo einen kräftigen Kung-Fu-Tritt auf seine letzte Attacke folgen, den Law mit seiner Schwertscheide abblockt. Rasch eilen Penguin und Shachi auf den tobenden Kameraden zu und versuchen ihn zu Boden zu drücken, aber der scheint stärker zu sein als je zuvor und schleudert die beiden mit wenigen Schlägen von sich.

Bepo: „FREVLER! PLÜNDERER! VERBRECHER ALLESAMT!"

Shachi: (am Boden kniend) „Bepo, Mann! Reiß dich zusammen!"

Law: „Haltet euch zurück! Das ist nicht mehr Bepo!"

Penguin: „Was meinst du damit?!"

Law: „Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was er ist, aber Bepo ist das sicher nicht!"

Shachi: „Aber was ist dann mit Bepo?"

Bepo: „ EUER FREUND HAT ES NICHT ANDERS VERDIENT!"

Erneut stürmt der Eisbär rasend auf Law zu, der die ersten Angriffe wieder mit der Schwertscheide abwehrt und schließlich seine Hand beschwörend ausstreckt und „Room!" sagt. In diesem Moment bildet sich eine bläulich schimmernde Kuppel um die beiden Kämpfer und Law zieht sein Schwert. Gerade als er zu einem langen Hieb ansetzt, weicht Bepo nach hinten aus und springt dabei aus der Kuppel heraus.

Law: „Scheiße!" _Auch wenn das nicht Bepo ist, 'es' hat scheinbar trotzdem sein Wissen über meine Kräfte._

Dieses Mal ist es Chat, der vom Deck des Schiffes zwischen seinen Käpt'n und seinen einstigen Kameraden springt.

Law: „Verdammt, Chat! Ich hab doch gesagt, haltet euch zurück!"

Doch Bepo schnellt bereits auf den Fischmenschen zu und attackiert ihn unerbittlich, sodass Chat eigentlich nur noch abwehren kann. Dann aber sieht er seine Chance und zückt blitzschnell eine Spritze aus seinem Overall. Bevor er diese jedoch anwenden kann, tritt ihm der Eisbär das Beruhigungsmittel aus der Hand. Ohne zu zögern nutzt Bepo den Schwung dieses Trittes, um mit einem zweiten davon direkt auf Chat's Gesicht zu zielen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde reagiert Law und bildet eine erneute Kuppel um die drei. Der Fuß des Eisbären schleudert im nächsten Augenblick Law's Mütze davon und Chat taucht überrascht an der Seite seines Kapitäns auf. Law weiß, dass er genau diesen kleinen Moment nutzen muss und lässt sogleich einen pfeilschnellen Schwerthieb folgen. Dieses Mal hat er etwas mehr Erfolg. Der Eisbär versucht zwar erneut, rechtzeitig aus dem Raum zu entkommen, schafft es aber lediglich, dass der Schwertstreich, der für seinen Oberkörper gedacht war, ihn am Arm trifft. Mit seinem Sprung rollt Bepo noch aus der Kuppel, in der jedoch sein linker Arm bewegungslos liegen bleibt. Im Gegensatz zu einer normalen Verletzung blutet die Schnittstelle aber seltsamerweise nicht, was daher Bepo nur kurz über seine verminderte Kampfkraft fluchen lässt.

Penguin: (leicht verzweifelt) „Komm schon, Bepo! Mach keinen Scheiß!"

Law: „Wie oft..." (er läuft auf Bepo zu) „...muss ich es noch sagen?!" (er bildet wieder einen Raum um sich und Bepo) „Das ist nicht Bepo!" (er holt zu einem weiteren Streich aus)

Bepo: (sieht ihn plötzlich geschockt an) „K-Käpt'n! Bitte nicht!"

Der schwarzhaarige Schwertkämpfer stockt kurz und hält erschrocken für eine Sekunde inne. Im selben Augenblick jedoch verflucht er sich selbst für sein Zögern und wie um Recht zu behalten, rammt sein Untergebener ihm die rechte, krallen bewährte Tatze mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Chat eilt einige Schritte nach vorn, um den zurück geschleuderten und verletzten Law aufzufangen.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wirbelt der Eisbär herum und rast zurück ins Inselinnere.

Shachi, Penguin: „BEPO!"

Law: (mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Stimme) „Hinterher!" (er kämpft sich auf die Knie, stützt sich auf sein Schwert und presst seine linke Hand auf die blutende Wunde)

Chat: „Nicht, Law! Du bist verletzt, Mann!"

Law: „Scheiß drauf!" (er steht ruckartig auf) „Wir müssen ihm hinterher und zwar sofort!" (er läuft los) „Chat! Nimm seinen Arm mit!"

Chat tut widerwillig wie ihm geheißen und eilt zusammen mit Shachi und Penguin dem Kapitän hinterher.

Der Eisbär ist derweil seinen Verfolgern um einiges voraus und scheint einen anderen Weg zum Tempel zu nehmen als noch am Vormittag. Vollkommen wild geworden prescht er durch die neblige Landschaft bis er schließlich erneut die riesige Felswand, diesmal an einer anderen Stelle, erreicht hat. Hier führt eine schmale, natürliche Brücke über den See und direkt auf die steinige Mauer zu. Doch er ist scheinbar nicht allein. Direkt an der Wand vor ihm steht eine schmale Person im grauen Umhang und mit einem Stab in der Hand. Tobende Wut durchströmt den Körper des Bären und völlig blind in seinem Zorn geht er brüllend auf die Fremde los.

Die Person vor ihm dreht sich alarmiert um und entpuppt sich als eine junge, braunhaarige Frau. Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff erfasst sie erstaunlich rasch ihre Lage und zückt rechtzeitig ihren Stab. Beachtlicher Weise schafft sie es trotz ihres scheinbar grazilen Körperbaus den kraftvollen Schlag des Bären, der fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie ist, aufzuhalten.

Frau: „Wer seid Ihr? Und warum greift Ihr mich an, Meister Petz?"

Bepo: (holt erneut aus) „ICH HABE ENDGÜLTIG GENUG VON EUCH GESINDEL!"

Mit – trotz eines fehlenden Arms – rasch aufeinander folgenden Schlägen prügelt Bepo auf die junge Frau ein, die sich glücklicher Weise als sehr geschickt mit dem Stab erweist und diesen so schnell herumwirbelt, dass man seine Konturen nur noch verschwommen wahrnimmt. Sie schafft es sogar noch, weitere Versuche zu unternehmen, mit ihrem Gegner ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

Frau: „Seid Ihr der Wächter dieser heiligen Stätte? Was ist mit Eurem Arm geschehen? Ich will nicht gegen Euch kämpfen!"

Doch Bepo antwortet nicht, sondern drängt sie stattdessen an die Felswand. Als seine Gegnerin in der Falle zu sitzen scheint, setzt er zu einem Sprung auf sie an, was sie sofort nutzt, um mit den Füßen voran unter ihm durch zu schlittern. Die Krallen der rechten Tatze des Eisbären durchbohren noch ihren Umhang und heften ihn an den Stein, wodurch sich die Schleife am Hals der Frau löst und ihre Kleidung darunter vollständig sichtbar werden lässt. Als Bepo sich rasend umdreht um erneut anzugreifen stutzt er beim Betrachten ihres Priestergewands.

Bepo: „Ihr..."

Just in diesem Moment erreichen Law und die anderen den Ort des Geschehens und bei deren Anblick kocht erneut Wut im Eisbären hoch. Tobend und schnaufend rast er an der Frau, die bis eben noch seine Gegnerin war vorbei und jagt auf seinen Kapitän zu. Der hebt bereits erneut sein Schwert um ihn abzublocken, muss dann jedoch erstaunt sehen wie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die junge Priesterin praktisch aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftaucht, die Hand abwehrend ausstreckt und Bepo wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand zurück prallen lässt. Leicht außer Atem und mit weiterhin ausgestreckter Hand bleibt sie vor Law stehen.

Law: „Hey, lass mich das machen, Mädchen!"

Frau: „Beruhigt Euch! Wer seid Ihr und was ist hier geschehen?" (sie dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht seine Bauchwunde) „Mein Gott, Ihr seid verletzt!"

Law: (grinst matt) „Das wird schon wieder. Ich muss mich jetzt um meinen Vize-Kapitän kümmern."

Frau: „Vize-Kapitän?"

Penguin: „Ja, er ist unser Kumpel, aber er benimmt sich plötzlich komisch!"

Frau: (schaut kurz in die Runde und sieht Chat) „Liebe Güte! Ist das...sein Arm?!"

Law: (versucht sie aus dem Weg zu schieben) „Der geht wieder ran. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst...!"

Mit seinen letzten Worten packt er die Fremde fest an der Schulter und zieht sie an sich vorbei – gerade noch rechtzeitig um mit dem Schwert in seiner anderen Hand die nächste Attacke von Bepo abzuwehren.

Bepo: „Wie kannst du nur solch ein Pack beschützen?! Du bist doch eine Shaolin-Priesterin!"

Frau: (wendet sich um) „Das ist wahr, aber ich sehe hier weit und breit kein 'Pack'."

Bepo: „Diese Leute sind dreckige Piraten!"

Frau: „Einer Shaolin-Priesterin ist jedes Leben heilig!" (sie macht einige große Schritte auf Bepo zu)

Law: (hält sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm hinter sich) „Ich sagte es dir schon einmal: Komm mir nicht in die Quere."

Frau: „Wartet! Das dort ist nicht Euer Freund."

Law: „Danke, das weiß ich auch schon."

Er beschwört erneut seinen „Room" in Form einer halb-durchsichtigen, bläulich schimmernden Kuppel hervor. Die junge Priesterin hinter ihm lässt kurz ihre Augen verwundert über die Ränder der Kuppel gleiten, dann fasst sie sich wieder und wendet sich erneut Law zu.

Frau: „Aber Ihr wisst nicht, was oder wer es ist, nicht wahr?"

Bepo: „Als würde die so etwas interessieren! Die können nur wehrlose Priester töten und Tempel plündern!"

Frau: (schockiert) „Was?!"

Shachi: „Hey, wir waren das nicht, okay! Als wir ankamen war alles schon zerstört!"

Bepo: „LÜGNER!" (er stürmt drauflos und Law macht sich zum Gegenangriff bereit)

Frau: (hebt ihren Stab weit über ihren Kopf) „SCHLUSS DAMIT!"

Die Priesterin schlägt mit dem unteren Ende ihres Stabes auf, von dem sich eine Druckwelle schlagartig kreisförmig ausbreitet und alle Umstehenden mit einem Ruck zu Boden wirft. Doch die Attacke hat nun offenbar ihre Kräfte fast aufgezehrt, weswegen sie erschöpft und schwer atmend auf die Knie sinkt. Law und seine Leute sind rasch wieder auf den Beinen, lediglich der Eisbär scheint seinen Körper nicht mehr bewegen zu können, so sehr er es auch versucht.

Law: (leicht drohend) „Darf ich erfahren, warum du uns auch zu Boden geschickt hast, Mädchen?"

Frau: (außer Atem) „Ihr wart alle...völlig im Wahn. Und vielleicht..." (sie schnappt kurz nach Luft; um ihre Mundwinkel spielt ein sanftes Lächeln) „...vielleicht war es auch...ein klein bisschen ein Versehen." (an die anderen hinter ihr) „Verzeiht."

Law wirkt etwas verwirrt angesichts dieser freundlichen Reaktion, wendet sich dann aber von ihr ab und geht auf seinen Vize zu.

Law: „Gibst du endlich Ruhe, ja?"

Bepo: (unter Tränen und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen) „Du Bastard!"

Law: (hält Bepo sein Schwert an die Kehle; mit kühler Stimme) „Kommst du freiwillig raus oder muss ich dich raus schneiden?"

Frau: „Wartet!" (stützt sich auf ihren Stab und eilt zu den beiden) „Wartet bitte! Ich will mit ihm sprechen."

Law: „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du das schon erfolglos versucht, Mädchen."

Frau: „Bitte, nennt mich bei meinem Namen: Aiyana."

Law: (hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue) „Okay, Aiyana, meine Meinung ändert sich trotzdem nicht."

Aiyana: „Ich glaube, das hier ist ein furchtbares Missverständnis."

Law: (kühl) „Er wollte mich umbringen. Daran gibt es nichts misszuverstehen."

Aiyana: „Gebt mir fünf Minuten!" (sie schaut ihn eindringlich an; dann halb flüsternd) „Bitte."

Law: (nimmt sein Schwert vom Hals des Bären) „Du hast drei." (er tritt zwei Schritte zurück)

Aiyana: (beugt sich rasch über den Eisbären) „Wer seid Ihr?" (Bepo schweigt mit zusammen gepressten Lippen) „Bitte, ich will Euch doch nur helfen!"

Bepo: „Ich bin...war eine Priesterin hier im Tempel, vor vielen, vielen Jahren."

Aiyana: „Wie ist Euer Name?"

Bepo: „Magena Nitika."

Aiyana: „Meisterin Magena, ich fühle mich geehrt. Ich bin Aiyana T'Soni und wie Ihr bin ich eine Shaolin-Priesterin." (Nitika schnaubt kurz verächtlich) „Bitte sagt mir was hier geschehen ist."

Bepo(Nitika): „Alles war wundervoll. Dies hier war ein heiliger Ort des Friedens und des Lernens. Und dann...dann kamen diese Bastarde!" (Tränen rinnen erneut dem Eisbären über die Wangen) „Sie haben die Stadt und den Tempel überfallen und alle abgeschlachtet. Einige von uns...versuchten sich in der Reliquienkammer zu retten. Ich gehörte auch dazu. In unserer Not transferierten wir in einem anstrengenden Ritual unsere Seelen in die vorbereiteten Phiolen. Viele haben es nicht geschafft." (seine Stimme bricht ab)

Aiyana: „Was ist dann geschehen?"

Bepo(Nitika): „Offenbar waren wir auch in der Kammer nicht sicher vor dem Zerstörungswahn dieser Leute! Sie müssen etwas geahnt haben oder sie waren einfach nur wütend darüber, keine kostbaren Schätze zu finden. Also zerschlugen sie die Glasphiolen und bereiteten auch den letzten von uns ein brutales Ende." (der Bär lächelt kalt) „Aber...sie hatten wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir für kurze Zeit in ihre Körper fahren und sie kontrollieren können. Sie alle wurden dadurch wahnsinnig und fielen übereinander her. Aber die da,..." (er blickt zornfunkelnd zu Law und den anderen) „...die sind noch übrig!"

Der Eisbär macht Anstalten, sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch ist dessen offenbar nicht fähig. Aiyana beugt sich nach vorn und berührt mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand Bepo's Stirn. Dann schließt sie die Augen und murmelt leise etwas vor sich hin. Vom Körper des Bären scheint plötzlich ein inneres Leuchten auszugehen und seine Muskeln entspannen sich.

Bepo(Nitika): „Was...was tust du da?"

Sein Blick wird mit einmal abwesend, ganz so als würde er etwas anderes vor seinem inneren Auge sehen.

Aiyana: „Ich tauche ein in die Erinnerungen von Euch und von demjenigen, dessen Körper Ihr besetzt."

Shachi: „Moment mal! Ich weiß nicht, ob Bepo wollen würde, dass du so einfach seine Erinnerungen siehst."

Law: „Shachi!" (Shachi sieht seinen Käpt'n verdutzt an) „Lass sie kurz." (er betrachtet mit kühlem Interesse das Geschehen vor ihm)

Bepo(Nitika): „Ist das … ist das auch wirklich wahr, was du mir zeigst?"

Aiyana: „Ich kann keine Erinnerungen schaffen, nur bereits vorhandene offenlegen." (sie öffnet die Augen) „Aber Ihr dürftet bereits spüren, dass das was ihr gerade gesehen habt die Wahrheit ist. Seit dem Angriff auf Euren Tempel sind beinahe 300 Jahre vergangen."

Der Eisbär bricht leise schluchzend in Tränen aus und Aiyana richtet sich mit mitfühlendem Blick wieder auf.

 **~ Kapitel 3 – Ende ~**

* Titel-Zitat von Christian Morgenstern


	5. Kapitel 4

**~ Kapitel 4: „Das Schlimmste, was man einem Menschen antun kann, ist, ihm keine Chance zu geben."***

Law: (ungerührt) „Das ist ja alles sehr traurig, aber wie bekomme ich meinen Navigator zurück?"

Aiyana: (sieht ihn entrüstet an) „Wie könnt Ihr..."

Law: (halb-laut) „Du kannst nicht im Ernst erwarten, dass ich Mitleid mit der Person hab, die im Körper meines Freundes versucht hat, mich umzubringen!"

Aiyana: „Wer anderen nicht vergeben kann, zerstört die Brücke, über die er selbst gehen muss."1

Law: (verächtlich) „Verschon' mich mit dem Scheiß!"

Aiyana: (ihre Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen) „Wenn ich nicht eben selbst in den Erinnerungen Eures Freundes gewesen wäre, wäre ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Ihr nicht weniger rücksichtslos seid als diese Verbrecher vor 300 Jahren."

Law: (packt seinen Schwertgriff fester) „Ich kann dir seine Erinnerungen gerne aus dem Kopf schneiden, wenn du willst."

Chat: (drängelt sich gewollt aufdringlich zwischen die beiden) „Momentchen die beiden Turteltauben."

Law lässt eine Mischung aus hohlem Lachen und verächtlichem Schnauben hören, während es Aiyana schlichtweg die Sprache verschlägt und sie rot anläuft.

Chat: „Nun, da ich eure uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit habe, wollte ich nochmal ganz unhöflich drauf hinweisen, dass wir immer noch ein verdammtes Problem da zu liegen haben." (er ruckt mit dem Kopf in Richtung des schluchzenden Bepo) „Und es wäre klasse, wenn ihr euch einigen könntet, das irgendwie wieder hin zu biegen, ohne dass jemand dem anderen hier den Kopf abschlägt. Wie wäre das?" (im Hintergrund nicken Penguin und Shachi hoffnungsvoll)

Law: (zynisch) „Noch irgendwelche Wünsche, Chat?"

Chat: „Oh, ich weiß nicht, vor dem Abendessen wäre toll." (Law seufzt genervt)

Aiyana: „Sir, entschuldigt bitte..." (Chat sieht sie überrascht über die Ansprache 'Sir' an) „Ihr, Ihr seid ein Fischmensch, nicht wahr?"

Law: „Was denn? Hat die vorbildliche Priesterin etwa ein Problem damit?"

Aiyana: „Was? Oh, nein, natürlich nicht. Im Gegenteil..." (zu Chat; fasziniert) „Ich bin nur noch nie einem von Ihnen begegnet."

Chat: (etwas verwirrt) „Oh – ähm – ich fühle mich geschmeichelt...irgendwie. Können wir dann?"

Aiyana: „Hmm? Oh ja, natürlich."

Law: „Also...was schlägst du vor, sollen wir tun, Priester-Mädchen? Diese Frau kann nicht einfach in Bepo's Körper bleiben."

Aiyana: (nachdenklich) „Wenn es im Tempel noch eine dieser Reliquien gäbe, könnte man den Geist der Priesterin aus Eurem Freund in die Reliquie leiten."

Law: „Nur leider waren alle Phiolen in der Kammer kaputt."

Bepo(Nitika): (schwer atmend) „Es gibt noch eine weitere Kammer." (die anderen sehen ihn an)

Aiyana: „Eine weitere Kammer mit Reliquien?"

Bepo(Nitika): „Mit leeren, ja. Ich glaube, sie ist unbeschädigt."

Aiyana: (lächelt hoffnungsvoll) „Sehr gut."

Bepo(Nitika): „Aber..." (Aiyana stutzt) „Was ist mein Leben jetzt noch wert? Holt mich einfach aus diesem Körper und lasst mich sterben, Kind." (Law greift erneut nach seinem Schwert)

Aiyana: (stellt sich Law entgegen) „Nein, nicht!" (wendet sich an Bepo) „Euch dem Tod zu überlassen widerspräche allem, was ich jemals gelernt habe."

Law: „Willkommen in der realen Welt."

Aiyana: „Kommt mit mir und ich finde einen Weg, Euch Euer Leben wieder zu geben."

Bepo(Nitika): „Und wozu sollte ich es nutzen?"

Aiyana: „Ihr könntet die Erinnerungen an die anderen Menschen dieses Ortes weiter tragen. Eure Brüder und Schwestern haben alles versucht, um ihre Leben zu retten. Eures so einfach fortzuwerfen würde ihre Opfer entehren." (das Gesicht des Eisbären wirkt plötzlich einsichtig)

Law: (ungerührt an Aiyana) „Warum versuchst du mit allen Mitteln, ihr das Leben aufzuzwingen, Mädchen? Wovor hast du Angst? Hast du etwa noch nie jemanden sterben sehen?"

Aiyana: „Nein." (sie sieht ihm fest in die Augen und für eine Sekunde scheint es, als würde sie sich an etwas oder jemanden erinnern) „Ich habe bereits zu viele sterben sehen."

Und es sind diese Worte, die selbst den sonst so gefassten Piraten nicht kalt lassen, denn für einen Moment lang sieht er in den Augen der jungen Priesterin, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Seltsam, denn bis eben hatte er sie als naiv und weltfremd eingeschätzt, eben wie jemanden, der in seinem Leben noch nie viel Leid ertragen musste, geschweige denn jemand anderes sterben zu sehen. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagt ihm in jenem Moment jedoch etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht steckt doch mehr hinter diesem Mädchen als Law zu Anfang gedacht hat.

Bepo(Nitika): „Einverstanden, Kind. Ihr habt mich überzeugt. Einen letzten Versuch wage ich noch." (Aiyana lächelt und beugt sich zu Bepo hinunter) „Nur leider schwinden meine Kräfte bereits. Zwei Seelen in einem Körper können auf Dauer eben nicht bestehen."

Aiyana: „Ich denke … Ihr würdet noch etwas durchhalten, wenn Ihr für eine Weile in den Hintergrund tretet."

Bepo(Nitika): „Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren. Ihr seid wirklich eine intelligente junge Dame."

Der Eisbär schließt kurz die Augen und bleibt für einen Moment regungslos liegen, dann plötzlich schreckt er nach oben. Seine hektischen Bewegungen und seine Augen wirken auf einmal – soweit man es beurteilen kann – um Einiges jünger. Aiyana legt ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und auch Law, der seinen alten Freund erkennt, springt nun an seine Seite. Shachi, Penguin und Chat eilen ebenfalls zu ihrem Kameraden.

Shachi, Penguin: (erleichtert) „Bepo!"

Law: „Bepo, bleib' ruhig, Kumpel!"

Bepo: „Käpt'n...was, was ist passiert? Ich hatte so einen schrecklichen Alptraum, in dem ich..." (er sieht auf seinen fehlenden Arm) „AHHHH...mein Arm! Mein Arm, wo ist mein Arm?!"

Law: „Halt' still, Bepo! Wir haben deinen Arm hier." (Chat gibt Law Bepo's Arm, den der Käpt'n mit einem einzigen Handgriff wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz bringt)

Aiyana: „Unglaublich. Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?"

Law: „Teufelskräfte."

Bepo: (ganz aufgelöst) „Dann war das also doch kein Traum, nicht wahr?! Ich hab euch angegriffen!"

Law: „Schon okay, Bepo."

Bepo: „Käpt'n, es tut mir so furchtbar Leid...ich – ich..." (entsetzt) „..ich habe dich verletzt!"

Law: „Das ist halb so schlimm."

Aiyana: „Soll ich mir die Wunde mal ansehen?"

Law: „Bist du neben Priesterin jetzt auch noch Ärztin? Oder willst du für mich beten?"

Aiyana: „Es gibt keinen Grund, plötzlich so harsch zu werden."

Bepo: (sieht Aiyana an) „Du...du bist die, die..."

Aiyana: (schluckt etwas nervös) „Ich versuche nur, zu helfen." (sie ignoriert Law's zynisches Schnauben)

Bepo: „Ich-ich weiß...Danke."

Law: (stutzt) „Moment! 'Danke'?"

Bepo: „Käpt'n, es war schrecklich. Das Ganze wirkte wie ein furchtbarer Traum und dann, dann war sie da und hat mich raus geholt."

Law: „Aber diese andere Frau ist immer noch in dir drin...?"

Bepo: „Ich...glaube schon. Aber es ist okay, wenn wir ihr helfen. Ich hab ihre Erinnerungen gesehen. Sie..." (seine Stimme versagt)

Aiyana: (lächelt) „Schon gut. Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr Meisterin Magena trotz allem helfen wollt."

Bepo: (läuft rot an) „'Tschuldigung."

Penguin, Shachi: „Wieso entschuldigst du dich jetzt?!" (Aiyana kichert kurz)

Law: „Was gibt es da zu kichern?"

Aiyana: (in leicht schwärmerischen Ton) „Oh, ich hab nur noch nie einen sprechenden Eisbären gesehen."

Shachi: „Du hast schon die ganze Zeit mit ihm geredet!"

Aiyana: „Ich hab auch noch nie überhaupt einen Bären gesehen, außer auf Bildern in Büchern." (kichert erneut vergnügt)

Shachi, Penguin: _Die hat echt 'ne Macke._

Bepo: (läuft noch mehr rot an) „'Tschuldigung!"

Shachi, Penguin: _Und er genau so._ (beide seufzen synchron)

Law: (etwas angespannt) „Können wir dann?" (er und Aiyana helfen Bepo auf die Beine) „Also wieder zum Tempel. Chat?"

Chat: „Schon auf dem Weg, Käpt'n."

Aiyana: „Huh? Wozu bitte?"

Law: „Um einen Weg unter der Felswand durch zu finden."

Aiyana: „Aber das ist doch überhaupt nicht notwendig. Es gibt einen Eingang."

Die anderen gucken ihr verdutzt hinterher, als sie an die Felswand herantritt, diese prüfend abtastet und schließlich mit ihrem Stab einmal sanft dagegen klopft. In diesem Moment bildet sich der leuchtende Umriss einer Tür, dort wo die Spitze des Stabes die Mauer berührt hatte. Als das dicke, steinerne Tor sich öffnet, dreht sich Aiyana grinsend zu den anderen um.

Law: (kühl) „Natürlich. Warum haben WIR daran nicht gedacht?"

Chat: (schlägt mit der Faust in seine Handfläche) „Mhh, sorry Käpt'n. Ich glaub ich hab meinen magischen, Felsen öffnenden Stab auf dem Schiff liegen lassen."

Penguin: „Mann, so ein Stab ist echt praktisch, was?"

Shachi: „Idiot, das war sie mit ihren komischen Kräften, nicht der Stab."

Penguin: „Meinst du jeder Priester kann so was?"

Law: „Leute!"

Shachi, Penguin: „S-sorry, Käpt'n!"

Law: (geht auf den Durchgang zu) „Beeilen wir uns. Ich will das schnell hinter mich bringen."

Und so macht sich die seltsam aussehende Gruppe erneut auf zum Tempel. Die junge Priesterin geht dabei voran und führt die anderen den steilen Pfad hinauf bis zum Tempeltor. Mit trauriger Miene betrachtet sie dabei die Zerstörungsspuren überall auf dem Gelände und als sie den Tempel selbst betreten, kniet sie beim ersten Skelett das sie sieht betroffen nieder.

Law: „Du willst jetzt nicht wirklich für jeden einzelnen hier beten, oder?"

Aiyana: „Ich halte es für wichtig, dass wir die Überreste dieser armen Seelen begraben."

Law: „Macht es dir was aus, wenn du das später tust?"

Aiyana: (lächelt sanft ohne den Blick vom Skelett zu wenden) „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie haben die letzten 300 Jahre hier gelegen. Ein paar weitere Minuten werden sie sicher nicht stören."

Law: (leise) „Eigentlich war das eine rhetorische Frage, aber..." (er seufzt) „Ach, was soll's."

Shachi: „Wo ist eigentlich diese andere Kammer?"

Aiyana: (steht auf und wendet sich an Bepo) „Meisterin Magena wird es sicher wissen."

Law: (geht voran an die Wand, die er zuvor begutachtet hatte) „Nicht nötig, ich glaub ich weiß wo sie ist."

Aiyana: (tritt neben ihn und prüft die Wand) „Ja, das könnte sie tatsächlich sein. Wenn dem tatsächlich so ist, dann..."

Sie tippt mit der Spitze ihres Stabes an die Wand, die sich daraufhin genau wie die Felsen zuvor öffnet. Law, der in den letzten Minuten sichtlich nervöser geworden war, geht sogleich voran, willens dem Allen endlich ein Ende zu machen. Mit seinem ersten Schritt jedoch tritt er nicht – wie gedacht – auf Steinboden, sondern ins Leere. Bevor Aiyana überhaupt realisieren kann, was gerade passiert, sackt der junge Piraten-Käpt'n vor ihr hinunter und wäre wohl mehrere Meter tief gefallen, wenn Bepo ihn nicht an der Kapuze seines Hoodies festhalten würde.

Aiyana: „Dem Himmel sei Dank."

Penguin: „Schnell, zieht ihn rauf!" (er eilt Bepo zur Unterstützung)

Law: (wieder oben liegend) „Woher hast du das gewusst, Bepo?"

Bepo: „Keine Ahnung...ich, ich wusste es irgendwie."

Shachi: „Hey, kann es sein, dass das diese Frau in ihm war?"

Bepo: „Öh...schon möglich."

Chat: (starrt in die bodenlose Kammer) „Aber wie sollen wir jetzt dort hinten hinkommen?"

Er zeigt auf das andere Ende der Kammer, an dem scheinbar eine weitere Tür in den eigentlichen Raum führt.

Law: (grinst) „Nichts leichter als das..." (er will aufstehen, sackt aber sogleich wieder vor Schmerzen auf die Knie) „Scheiße. Die Wunde ist weiter aufgegangen." (presst seine Hand auf die Verletzung)

Penguin: „Wir bringen dich am besten schnell zurück zum Schiff, Käpt'n."

Law: (angestrengt) „Blödsinn! Mir geht's gut. Wir müssen Bepo helfen."

Shachi: „Aber ihm geht's im Moment doch ganz in Ordnung."

Law: „Idiot! Hast du nicht zugehört? Zwei Seelen in einem Körper sind einfach auf Dauer nicht gut. Je schneller wir diese Frau da raus haben, umso besser."

Chat: „Dann lass es mich wenigstens kurz ansehen." (er beugt sich über den Käpt'n)

Law: (schwer atmend) „Nichts für ungut, Chat, aber ich glaube, ich bin von uns beiden noch der bessere Chirurg."

Chat: (betrachtet die Wunde) „Naaah, das sieht schon ein bisschen übel aus. Du hättest damit eben nicht 'rumrennen sollen."

Bepo: „Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, Käpt'n!" (schnieft)

Law: „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Aiyana: „Ich kann Euch helfen." (die anderen gucken sie an; sie beugt sich zu Law hinunter) „Wenn Ihr mich lasst."

 **~ Kapitel 4 – Ende ~**

* Titel-Zitat von Bernhard Mähr

1 Thomas Fuller (1608-1661)


	6. Kapitel 5

**~ Kapitel 5: „Ein starker Entschluß verwandelt mit einem Schlage äußerstes Unheil in einen erträglichen Zustand."***

Law: (lächelt matt; ironisch) „Dein Stab repariert nicht zufällig auch Menschen?"

Aiyana: „Nein." (legt ihren Stab neben sich auf den Boden) „Aber meine Kräfte können es."

Law's Grinsen schwindet. Schließlich seufzt er nachgiebig und nickt kaum merklich. Aiyana legt ihre beiden Hände behutsam auf die Wunde und formt mit ihnen eine Kuppel. Dann schließt sie konzentriert die Augen und aus den dünnen Lücken, die ihre Hände frei lassen, können die anderen ein helles, weiß-goldenes Licht strömen sehen. Law spürt plötzlich wie der Bereich um die Wunde sehr heiß wird und schließlich der Schmerz im Bauch gänzlich verschwindet, genau wie das Licht. Als Aiyana ihre Hände langsam wieder weg nimmt, Ist nicht die kleinste Spur einer Verletzung mehr zu sehen. Die anderen sind wie vom Donner gerührt. Law tastet ungläubig die Stelle ab, an der eben noch eine klaffende Wunde gewesen war.

Chat: „Na klasse! Ich bin arbeitslos geworden! Law, komm, lass uns in Rente gehen, bevor die ganze Welt davon weiß."

Law: „Wie...?" (er sieht auf zu Aiyana und stutzt, als sie ihm kurz vornüber entgegen kippt und er sie abfängt) „Hey, was ist mit dir?"

Aiyana: (fängt sich und weicht wieder etwas zurück) „Schon gut. Das hat nur...etwas mehr Kraft gekostet als ich dachte." (lächelt) „In unserem Tempel musste ich nicht besonders oft jemanden heilen."

Law: „Kann ja gut sein." (etwas skeptisch) „Ich versteh' nur nicht, warum du sowas für mich machst."

Penguin: „Ja, der Käpt'n hat dich nicht gerade nett behandelt."

Law: _Na, vielen Dank auch, Penguin._

Aiyana: „Ach, ich bin nicht sonderlich nachtragend."

Chat: „Ist ja mal 'ne Rarität: eine nicht nachtragende Frau. Vorhin meintest du noch er sei 'rücksichtslos'." (Aiyana sieht ihn etwas verdutzt an) „Als Law gedroht hat, er will dir die Erinnerungen von Bepo aus dem Kopf schneiden...?" (er sieht sie erwartungsvoll an)

Aiyana: (schweigt eine Weile und schaut Chat fragend an) „Das...hat er gesagt?"

Law & Co.: _DIE IST NICHT 'NICHT NACHTRAGEND', DIE HAT DAS EINFACH VERGESSEN!_

Aiyana: (lächelt etwas peinlich berührt) „Was ist?"

Law: „Nichts." (er steht auf) „Vergessen wir's einfach."

Chat: „Der war gut. Der hätte mir einfallen müssen."

Law: (guckt ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an) „Wollen wir's dann endlich mal hinter uns bringen?"

Aiyana: (nickt) „Ihr sagtet, Ihr könntet uns darüber bringen."

Law: _Sowas merkt sie sich?_ (er grinst) „Ja, nichts leichter als das." (er geht an die Kante der bodenlosen Kammer) „Ich denke, es reicht, wenn ich und Priester-Girl kurz rüber gehen und das Teil holen."

Penguin, Shachi, Bepo: „Aye, Aye, Käpt'n!"

Aiyana: (wird rot und deutet mit ihrem Zeigefinger verdutzt auf sich selbst) „Priester - … was?"

Law: „Hey du!" (er dreht sich zu Aiyana um) „Aiyana richtig? Komm her!"

Aiyana: „Oh, äh... ja." (sie tut wie ihr geheißen)

In dem Moment als Aiyana an Law's Seite tritt, streckt dieser seine Hand aus und beschwört abermals einen Raum hervor, der von den beiden bis zum anderen Ende der bodenlosen Kammer reicht.

Law: (dreht seine Hand als würde er schnipsen) „Shambles!"

Und schon im nächsten Augenblick stehen die junge Priesterin und der Piraten-Kapitän auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Aiyana sieht sich verblüfft um. Offenbar haben die beiden ihre Plätze mit zwei kleinen Steinen am Boden getauscht, die jetzt zu Bepo's Füßen liegen. Law kann sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er die beeindruckte Miene der Priesterin sieht.

Law: „Darf ich dann bitten?" (er deutet mit seinem Schwertgriff auf die Wand zur nächsten Kammer vor ihnen)

Aiyana: (berührt mit ihrem Stab die Wand) „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir..."

Law: „...ob wir wieder nur ins Leere treten?"

Aiyana: (sieht ihn an) „Ja."

Die Wand vor ihnen öffnet sich und eine zweite Kammer zeigt sich, in der es jedoch stockduster ist.

Law: (lugt vorsichtig in den Raum; ironisch) „Du kannst nicht zufälliger und praktischer Weise auch für Licht sorgen?"

Aiyana: „Wie es der Zufall so will..."

Sie klopft mit dem unteren Ende ihres Stabes sanft auf den Boden und von der Stelle des Bodens aus scheint Staub auf zu wirbeln, durch den ganzen Raum zu wehen und dabei etwas Licht mitzunehmen. Die Kammer vor ihnen ist nun sachte beleuchtet.

Aiyana: (grinst Law an) „...Ja."

Law: (erwidert das Grinsen und geht voran in die – diesmal Boden besitzende – Kammer) „Und wo ist wohl jetzt dieses Ding, diese..."

Aiyana: „Die Reliquie. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, aber ich werde sie erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe."

Die beiden sehen sich um. Im Gegensatz zur anderen Kammer, sind hier nicht nur Regale mit Glasphiolen. Der Raum ist eng verwinkelt und in nahezu jeder Ecke liegen irgendwelche Dinge, von mehr oder minder großem Wert. Law betrachtet einige mit besonderer Neugier.

Aiyana: „Ich hoffe, Ihr denkt nicht daran, irgendwelche Dinge hiervon zu entwenden."

Law: „Weißt du, Priester-Girl, das mit dem 'Respekt vor verlassenen, heiligen Stätten' hab ich nie so ganz verstanden. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwas hier noch gebraucht wird und das ist doch der Sinn hinter etwas: benutzt zu werden."

Aiyana: „Eine interessante Sichtweise, aber manche Dinge hier haben für unterschiedliche Menschen unterschiedlich großen Nutzen."

Law: „Ah, verstehe. Du meinst, du hättest eher ein Recht auf das Zeug hier als wir."

Aiyana: (peinlich erschrocken) „D-das...das wollte ich damit nicht..."

Law: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich nehm's dir nicht übel. Guck lieber weiter nach der Reliquie."

Aiyana: „J-ja..." (sie sieht sich weiter um)

Law: „Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Mädchen?" (Aiyana dreht sich zu ihm um) „Was meinte die andere Priesterin damit, dass zwei Seelen in einem Körper schädlich sind?"

Aiyana: „Nun, ich..." (sie überlegt) „Ich selbst habe noch nie so einen Fall wie diesen hier erlebt, aber ich denke, es hat etwas mit dem Chi zu tun."

Law: „Erspar' einem Arzt bitte das Gerede von irgendeinem Chi."

Aiyana: „Ihr glaubt nicht daran, nicht wahr? Obwohl selbst oder gerade Ihr als Arzt wissen müsstet, dass eine Person mehr ist als nur die Gesamtheit ihrer einzelnen Bestandteile."

Law: (seufzt) „Ich muss zugeben: bis heute hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sich Körper und das was du 'Seele' nennst, trennen lassen."

Aiyana: „Das Chi, die Lebensenergie eines Wesens, macht die Seele einer Person aus. Wenn aber zwei verschiedene Lebenströme in ein und demselben Körper fließen..."

Law: „Ja, ich denke man sagt nicht umsonst: Ein gesunder Geist wohnt in einem gesunden Körper."

Aiyana: (nickt) „Das gilt auch anders herum. Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich, dass Euer Freund ernsthaften Schaden nehmen kann, auch wenn der Geist von Meisterin Magena in seinem Körper schwindet."

Law: „So was wollte ich nicht hören, aber ich habe es mir schon gedacht."

Aiyana: (sieht ihn kurz schweigend an) „Darf ich...Euch auch eine Frage stellen?"

Law: (grinst) „Wo wir schon dabei sind."

Aiyana: „Hättet..." (sie scheint erst etwas Mut fassen zu müssen) „Nun, hättet Ihr wirklich die Seele von Meisterin Magena aus Eurem Freund heraus geschnitten und sie sterben lassen?"

Law: (seufzt) „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich so was gar nicht kann, eine Seele heraus schneiden. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Teufelskräfte es ermöglichen würden."

Aiyana: „Sie sind auf jeden Fall sehr beeindruckend."

Law: (lächelt kurz; dann wird er wieder ernst) „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich hätte es versucht, wenn ich dadurch Bepo retten könnte." (Aiyana wirkt etwas geschockt; Law sieht sie mit einem kühlen Lächeln an) „Hat meine Antwort dich erschreckt, Priesterin?"

Aiyana: (unsicher) „Etwas. Aber ich verurteile Euch nicht. Ich kenne Eure Vergangenheit nicht."

Law: (ernst) „Das ist wahr. Und ich würde an deiner Stelle auch nicht danach fragen."

Aiyana: (schluckt) „Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist..."

Sie sieht sich weiter um und erneut fragt sie sich, was in diesem Menschen vorgeht. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wechselt er von freundlich und höflich zu einer fast skrupellosen Kälte, die Aiyana irgendwie Angst macht. Und doch hat sie das Gefühl, dass mehr dahinter steckt, als Law ihr zeigen will. Sie hatte seine Augen gesehen und diese waren nicht völlig kalt. Etwas war noch in ihnen, irgendetwas.

Sie mahnte sich selbst wieder an das Wesentliche zu denken.

Aiyana: „Aber wenn Ihr wirklich nicht in der Lage seid, eine Seele aus einem Körper zu entfernen, ist diese Reliquie tatsächlich die einzige Rettung für Meisterin Magena und Euren Freund."

Law: „Könntest du eine Seele denn entfernen?"

Aiyana: „Ich kann...sie umleiten. Vielleicht auch entfernen, wenn sie gänzlich böser Natur wäre. Aber ich könnte sie niemals entfernen und in ihrer vergänglichen Form sterben lassen."

Law: „Ja, so was hab ich mir schon gedacht. Priester-Kodex oder so, richtig?"

Aiyana: „Ja..."(sie stockt kurz) „...auch." (Law guckt sie aus den Augenwinkeln an) „Es ist aber auch so, dass meine Kräfte es nicht erlauben würden."

Law: „Das wäre bei Teufelskräften ja mal ganz was Neues..."

Aiyana: „Ich..."(ihr ist offensichtlich unwohl bei dem Thema) „Ich würde lieber nicht weiter darüber reden." (Law zuckt etwas gleichgültig mit den Schultern und sucht weiter) „Hmmm, seltsam..."

Law: (sieht erneut aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr) „Was ist?"

Aiyana: „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl, seit wir die Kammer betreten haben."

Law: (wirkt etwas alarmiert) „Inwiefern?"

Aiyana: (unsicher) „Ich weiß nicht..." (sie sieht sich unwohl um und geht tiefer in die Kammer hinein)

Law: „Ich geh lieber auf Nummer sicher." (er geht mit raschen Schritten zurück zum Eingang) „Bepo?!"

Bepo: „Äh, ja, Käpt'n?"

Law: „Hat dir dein zweites Ich noch irgendwas Wichtiges zu erzählen?"

Bepo: „Ich versteh nicht ganz, Käpt'n..."

Law: „Diese Priesterin. Kannst du sie fragen, was es mit dieser Kammer auf sich hat? Oder wie wir die Reliquie finden?"

Bepo: „Oh, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht. Ich..." (er stutzt)

Law: „Bepo?"

Bepo: (aufgebracht) „Käpt'n! Du musst dich beeilen, wenn du dieses Ding hast! Es gibt eine Art Schutzmechanismus!"

Law: (fordernd) „Was für einen, Bepo! Schnell raus damit!"

Aiyana: (tief aus der Kammer) „Oh, Sir Pirat, ich habe die Reliquie gefunden!"

In dem Moment kommt die junge, vor Freude strahlende Priesterin mit einer Glasphiole in der Hand um die Ecke gerannt. Sie stutzt kurz als sie die erschrockenen Gesichter von Law und seinen Leuten sieht, doch lange kann sie sich nicht wundern. Bereits im nächsten Augenblick fängt der Raum an, bedrohlich zu beben und große Stücke des Bodens brechen weg.

Law: „Hierher, schnell!"

Aiyana will gerade zum Ausgang laufen als ein großes Stück Decke über ihr nach unten bricht, dem sie nur knapp mit einem Rückwärts-Stolpern ausweichen kann. Law, der ihr in dem Moment entgegen rennen will muss ebenfalls einem Decken-Bruchstück ausweichen, das den Boden unter ihm mit sich reißt. Gerade noch kann er sich an der Kante des Ausgangs festhalten und daran hochziehen.

Bepo & Co.: „KÄPT'N!"

Als Law sich aufrappelt und umsieht, ist bereits der gesamte Boden zwischen ihm und der jungen, am Boden liegenden Priesterin weggebrochen. Aiyana reibt sich kurz den Hinterkopf und blickt im nächsten Moment aufgeregt in ihre Hand, in der sie die noch unzerbrochene Phiole hält. Sich der Unversehrtheit der Reliquie nun sicher, atmet sie kurz erleichtert auf und kommt sprunghaft wieder auf die Beine. Dann passiert alles wie im Zeitraffer. Der Spalt zwischen ihr und Law ist klein genug, um über ihn zu springen. Doch als sie gerade zum Sprung ansetzen will merkt sie, dass der Stein aus der Decke ihr Gewand eingeklemmt hat und schon im nächsten Moment bricht auch der Boden direkt unter ihr weg. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wechselt Aiyana einen vielsagenden Blick mit Law, holt aus und wirft ihm die Phiole entgegen. Kaum verlässt das Gefäß ihre Hand, stürzt die Priesterin auch schon in den Abgrund und es sind jene Sekunden, in denen Law seine Hand nach der Phiole ausstreckt und eine Entscheidung trifft. Einen Augenblick später verschwindet das schimmernde Glas der Reliquie im Dunkel des Abgrundes und Law's Hand kriegt gerade noch Aiyana's Handgelenk zu fassen. Der vom Teufelsfruchtnutzer kurzzeitig erschaffene Raum verschwindet wieder. Überrascht sieht Aiyana über sich den schwarzhaarigen Piraten, der sie mit einem kraftvollen Ruck zu sich nach oben zieht und ohne zu zögern sich und die Priesterin nach draußen teleportiert, wie er es schon auf dem Weg hinein getan hatte. Direkt hinter den beiden bricht nun auch die bodenlose Kammer komplett zusammen. Die Versammelten sehen noch etwas mitgenommen auf das, was einst die Lösung ihres Problems beherbergte.

Aiyana: (sieht zu Law; halb-leise) „Warum habt Ihr..."

Law: (dreht sich zu Aiyana) „DAS könnte ich DICH fragen, Mädchen! Ich dachte ich guck' nicht richtig! Wolltest du dich wirklich opfern?!"

Aiyana: „Ich...dachte in dem Moment nur daran, dass das die letzte Chance ist, um Eurem Freund zu helfen … und Meisterin Magena zu retten."

Law: „Und alles Weitere wolltest du dir überlegen, wenn du tot bist oder wie?! Du hast echt 'nen totalen Knall, Mädchen!"

Aiyana: (etwas beschämt) „I-ich...ich wollte nur..."

Law: „Nur helfen, ja, ja! Wissen wir ja! Schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich 'ne Sekunde später vielleicht dich UND die Phiole drüben gehabt hätte?!"

Aiyana: „Ich..." (sie läuft erschrocken rot an; dann blickt sie beschämt zu Boden; kleinlaut) „Ihr habt Recht. Das war dumm von mir."

Law: (seufzt) „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Aiyana: (aufgeregt) „Bitte bestraft Meisterin Magena nicht dafür! Es war nicht ihre Schuld!"

Law: „Apropos..." (er wendet sich an Bepo) „Das mit dem Schutzmechanismus hätte früher kommen können."

Bepo: „'Tschuldigung."

Law: „Nicht du! Ich meine sie, diese Priesterin!"

Bepo: „Oh, Käpt'n, ich glaube sie wusste nicht viel darüber. Dieses Schutz-Zeugs haben irgendwie wohl die anderen Priester gebaut. Ihr ist erst wieder eingefallen, dass es da irgendwas gibt, als du gefragt hast."

Law: (seufzt genervt) „So viel Ärger nur wegen einer..." (er wirft einen Seitenblick auf Aiyana) „...ZWEI Priesterinnen." (Aiyana guckt ihn kurz von unten her betrübt an und anschließend wieder zu Boden)

Penguin: „Nun ja, irgendwie haben wir ein bisschen Mitschuld..." (Law guckt ihn drohend an) „...Käpt'n. Ich mein', wir sind hergekommen und haben das Zeug angefasst. Also, ähm, ihr."

Chat: „Ein 'Bitte-nicht-anfassen-gefährlicher-Inhalt'-Schild hätte vielleicht nicht geschadet."

Bepo: „Was nun, Käpt'n?"

Law: (überlegt kurz) „Ich will mit der Priesterin sprechen." (Bepo schluckt) „Sorry, Bepo, aber das muss kurz sein." (er sieht zu Aiyana)

Aiyana erwidert seinen Blick und nickt kurz. Dann legt sie Bepo ihre Hand auf die Stirn, schließt die Augen und murmelt konzentriert etwas. Augenblicklich entspannen sich die Muskeln des Eisbären, er schließt die Augen und droht für eine Sekunde zu Boden zu sacken, fängt sich aber gleich wieder und öffnet die Augen.

Bepo(Nitika): „Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt habe." (er sieht zu Aiyana) „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich Euch dadurch in Gefahr bringe, Kind, dann hätte ich Euch nie dort hinein geschickt."

Aiyana: (nickt) „Schon gut."

Law: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin da etwas nachtragender, was das In-Lebensgefahr-bringen angeht." (Aiyana und Bepo/Nitika sehen ihn an) „Aber stellen wir das erstmal beiseite. Viel wichtiger ist: Gibt es noch irgendwelche von diesen Reliquien?"

Chat: „Am liebsten auch unter weniger Gefahren erreichbare Reliquien, aber wir sind prinzipiell nicht wählerisch."

Bepo(Nitika): (schweigt kurz nachdenklich, dann seufzt er) „Nein." (Die anderen seufzen schwer) „Nicht in diesem Tempel."

Shachi: „Moment! Heißt das, es gibt noch einen Tempel auf dieser Insel?"

Bepo(Nitika): „Auf dieser Insel? Nein, nicht hier."

Law: (kühl) „Dann fällt das raus."

Penguin: „Ist die Insel mit dem Tempel in der Nähe?"

Law: (etwas drohend) „Penguin..."

Shachi: „Ja, wenn sie in der Nähe ist, könnten wir dahin fahren."

Aiyana: (freudig) „Das würdet Ihr tun?"

Bepo(Nitika): „Tatsächlich wäre es sogar die nächstliegende Insel."

Law: (ernst) „Hört hier denn überhaupt niemand mehr auf mich?!"

Penguin, Shachi: „Sorry, Käpt'n."

Law sieht nachdenklich in die Runde: von Aiyana, die erneut schuldbewusst auf den Boden starrt, zu Chat, der seinen Blick erwidert und mit den Achseln zuckt bis hin zu Bepo, oder besser Nitika, die ihn mit den Augen des Eisbären entschlossen ansieht, ganz so als erwarte sie ihr letztes Urteil.

Law: (atmet tief durch) „Na meinetwegen..." (die anderen gucken ihn überrascht an; Chat grinst)

Penguin: „Wirklich, Käpt'n?"

Law: „Hab' ich denn 'ne andere Wahl?"

Bepo(Nitika): „Die hättest du, aber ich bin dir dankbar, dass du diese getroffen hast, Junge."

Law: (schaudert kurz) „Hey, nenn' mich nicht 'Junge' in Bepo's Körper, okay?" (Bepo/Nitika nickt) „Und nun zu dir, Priester-Girl." (er guckt zu Aiyana)

Aiyana: (erschrickt etwas angesichts der plötzlichen Ansprache) „W-was ist mit mir?"

Law: (ernst) „Du kommst natürlich mit. Wenn was schief geht, will ich wenigstens jemanden haben, dem ich die Schuld geben kann."

Aiyana: (läuft rot an und guckt schuldbewusst) „I-ich wollte nicht..."

Chat: (legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter) „Ganz ruhig. Du musst wirklich noch lernen, was Ironie ist, Schatz."

Aiyana: „W-wie bitte?" (sie dreht sich inzwischen knallrot von den Piraten weg)

Penguin: (etwas schwärmerisch; zu Shachi) „Ist sie nicht süß, wenn sie verlegen wird?" (Law seufzt erschöpft)

Aiyana: (immer noch knallrot; leise zu Bepo/Nitika) „Sagt: Sind alle Piraten so?"

Bepo(Nitika): (lächelt mitfühlend) „Da bin ich leider überfragt, Kind." (flüstert ihr zu) „Aber wenn ich Ihr wäre, würde ich Eure Kabine auf deren Schiff nachts immer gut abschließen."

Shachi: „Hey! Das haben wir gehört!"

Penguin: „Sag nicht sowas Gemeines über uns!"

Law: (seufzt gereizt) „Lasst uns einfach zum Schiff gehen, Leute und endlich von hier verschwinden! Ich kann diesen Ort nicht mehr sehen." (er geht in Richtung des Ausgangs vom Tempel)

Chat: (guckt ihm hinterher) „Das wird sicher noch unterhaltsam."

 **~ Kapitel 5 – Ende ~**

* Titel-Zitat von Henri Stendhal


End file.
